The Chibi Experience
by shade kitsune
Summary: What happens when a normal final fantasy loving girl finds two small versions of Madoushi and Makenshi hiding in her house. Let the fun begin.
1. Surprise! Surprise!

**Summary: **What happens when a normal final fantasy loving girl finds two small versions of Madoushi and Makenshi hiding in her house. Let the fun begin.

**The Chibi Experience**

**By: Shade Kitsune**

A.N.: I always wanted to write a fanfic where one of my favorite characters turns into a kid and goes to some fangirl's house. They're so cute. I finally decided to try Madoushi and Makenshi for twice the fun. I hope you guys don't mind. Please no flaming.

"blah" – talking

'blah' – thinking

(blah) – author commenting

Please enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter1: Surprise! Surprise!

The day had started out like any other.

Amory got up early and got ready for school. (Meaning she shoved her alarm clock onto the floor, to which I add it still did not shut off and was then out of her reach, she half fell out of bed, face first, and almost ran into her door on the way out, she was lucky that time.) And that's only getting out of her room. (Amory tried to block out the hallway, stairs, living and dining room before she could get to the coffee in the kitchen, from her mind)

Heh, she was never much of a morning person.

Amory's parents were usually already at work. They didn't usually get back until late in the afternoon.

Anyway, once she dragged her lazy butt to the local community college for her two forty-five minute classes of the day (all praise the short college class schedules; so much better than seven hours of high school), she sat through her teachers going on and on about whatever she was supposed to be learning at the time, some things never change.

Then she was back home before 11:00 a.m. Yay! Friday! No school for two days!

Yep. Normal day. Except that her parents got a call from her aunt who lives a couple hours north of where she lives. Amory's aunt wasn't doing so well so her parents rushed off to go see if they could help (Her family's really close to each other so she's used to them rushing off to help one another). They figured since Amory is nineteen that she could take care of herself for a couple of days. No big deal, she'd been fine before.

Amory walked into the kitchen and looked for something to drink from the fridge. When she closed the door she noticed a note on it. She ripped the note off and read it.

Dear Amory,

You know where the emergency numbers are. You know where I leave the money for emergencies. Only use it if you need to, but you can buy a pizza if you want for dinner. Remember if anything happens Nana and Grandpa live in the next neighborhood. And don't destroy the house.

Love, Mom.

'Tch. Destroy the house? Why would I do that when all my stuff is here. She should be more worried about me destroying the neighbor's house. They're the ones with that annoying little yappy dog that wakes me up every morning at 6:00. I hate that dog.' Amory thought.

The rest of the day she would usually just read some fanfiction, watch some anime, or draw.

"Well…what should I do today?" Amory thought out load as she leaned against her large bookcase.

_Whack_! "Ow!"

Amory held her head in pain then glared down at the hostile object.

It was the box of the complete set of Final Fantasy Unlimited episodes she had gotten for her birthday not too long ago.

"That will do. But next time can you wait until I specifically ask for a sign?" She questioned the box as she rubbed her sore head.

So she picked up the DVDs and started to watch them.

A few hours later, Amory was really starting to get into the spirit (of final fantasy that is). She hadn't watched these episodes in a long while. Unfortunately, a storm started coming up. A _bad_ one from the looks of it.

"Yeah, isn't that just like Florida. Sunshine state my ass. More like the state of unbelievably unpredictable weather."

Amory didn't want to turn off the episodes now. It was right in the middle of a good part. Makenshi and Madoushi were getting ready to fight. Besides, sure it's really starting to get bad and the thunder is getting louder and louder, but it's not like lightning will strike and take out the power right? …uh, right?

Of course, nature has to prove her wrong.

Lightning struck the house just then, and that's when the perfectly normal day started to make its change.

Amory could have sworn that in a few seconds several different bright flashes of color lit the room. Blue, yellow, white…red? Then came the deafening boom of thunder and the house was thrown into darkness.

"Stupid storms! Ten minutes from now it's probably going to be sunny." Amory almost yelled out.

She got up and reached on top of her dresser for a flashlight. Being used to these storms, Amory made sure to keep a flashlight around just in case. Now she was going to have to go into the garage, find the circuit breaker and try to get the power back on.

She had to force herself not to stomp down the stairs, because in the dark she would most likely trip and fall. Finally, she quickly went through the living room and was about to go through the dining room when she heard a strange noise.

Amory immediately thought of her beloved cat and moved the flashlight around the room looking for any signs of movement. When she didn't see anything she shrugged it off and went to continue to the garage when she heard a strange shuffling noise. This time, since she was near, she could tell it was coming from under the table. A little freaked out now, Amory kneeled down slowly and shinned the flashlight under the big table.

Two sets of semi-glowing, scared eyes peered back at her from between the chair legs. One pair of eyes was a light green, and the other a bright red.

A flash of lightning came through a window and lit up the room so Amory could see the two small figures clearly. They were huddled together tightly, the bigger one looking like he was trying to protect the smaller one somewhat. A million thoughts passed through Amory's head. But two things she knew for sure. One, Makenshi and Madoushi were officially cowering underneath her dining room table. And two, they looked like very small children.

Amory didn't know which she should say first; "_Awwww_", or "_Uh-oh_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: The last part is thought not said in case you were wondering. Anyway, please leave some reviews and tell me what you think so far. I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Remember please no flames.


	2. Hello Madoushi and Makenshi

**The Chibi Experience**

**By: Shade Kitsune**

A.N.: Sorry I took so long, but here's the next chapter.

"blah" – talking

"_blah_" – loud whispering

'blah' – thinking

(blah) – author commenting

Please enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter2: Hello Madoushi and Makenshi

Amory finally decided that she should try to get the two out from under her dining room table. She had to think of a way to get them out without alarming them or else they would just stay under there even longer.

"Uh, hello." She said quietly. "How did you two get under there?"

There was no answer. Luckily, being around cats for many years taught her to not reach under things to grab a cornered, scared animal and try to drag them out. So, in this case, she was going to go with not reaching under and pulling them out. Amory decided to let them come out when they were ready.

Not being able to see properly was starting to bother her, and she guessed that the two newcomers didn't like a flashlight shining in their eyes.

"You know what?" Amory tried to use a friendly voice. "I think I'll go try to fix the lights first. I'll be right back."

She decided it was safe enough to leave them there for a few minutes while she turned the lights back on. Amory carefully made her way to the garage and found the circuit breaker. Then she turned a few of the light switches off and on again. Through the open garage door (the one into the house, not the one outside) she saw the lights come back on in the kitchen and let out a sigh.

When Amory went back to the dining room, she found that the two were still under the table with a mix of fear and curiosity on their faces. Amory walked near the table and crouched down again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can't stay under there forever you know."

They just stared out at her.

From experience with her scared cat, Amory decided against reaching under the table to try to drag the two out. She would just have to wait until they came out on their own. 'Hmm. Actually, I think I have an idea.' Amory thought to herself.

"Suit yourselves. Stay under there as long as you want." Amory smiled, got up, and went into the next room (the kitchen). She picked up the newspaper and started to read a little. Really, she was listening closely for any noises coming from the dining room.

"_I think she's gone. Let's go._" Amory heard the chairs scraping on the tile floor. Next she heard some not so quiet running towards the hallway. "We're out of here." Amory then heard a door open and a huge racket as a bunch of things fell to the ground.

"I've really got to clean out that closet." It was pretty much the same after that. Amory could hear them opening all kinds of doors only to realize that they weren't the way out.

Finally she folded up the newspaper and got up. Amory found them near the bottom of the staircase. The two looked up at her as she got close. The older brother glared suspiciously at her and the little one just clung tightly to his brother. Amory smiled at them reassuringly.

"I told you before I'm not going to hurt you. I'm guessing your looking for the way out?"

She walked over to the front door and unlocked it. "I keep it locked so no one can get in without me knowing, though it apparently didn't quite work that way with you two." Amory grinned. "If you really want to, you can leave."

The older brother bravely stepped forward after a few seconds of thought and nodded. Amory swung open the front door to reveal the bad storm still raging on. It was very dark with rain pouring down in sheets. The sky lit up brightly and was quickly followed by an almost deafening roar of thunder. The two boy's eyes went wide.

Amory quickly closed the door before anymore rain could blow into the house. "Yeah, well I wouldn't really suggest going out there right now." Amory walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. "My name's Amory. What's yours?" She decided now was as good a time as any to try to talk to them.

The older brother stepped forward bravely. "I'm Madoushi. This is my little brother Makenshi. Why did you bring us here?" Amory could tell Madoushi was still really nervous, and Makenshi was still clinging on tightly to his brother. It was so adorable to see them like that.

With a closer look at them now, Amory could see that there was other things different about them besides height. Now Madoushi's hair was as short as his brothers. Both of their hair seemed to naturally spike out everywhere. Also, neither of them had those horns on their heads. Amory figured those must grow in as they get older. But she was still in a little bit of shock about what was happening. And now her suspicions were confirmed. This was the same Madoushi and Makenshi from Final Fantasy Unlimited.

Amory quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She could think more later.

"Um, I didn't bring you here. I don't know how you got here. Do you remember what happened right before you came? Did anything strange happen?"

Madoushi shook his head. "We were just getting ready to sleep and then there was a bright flash of light and we were here."

"Hmm. There was a strange flash of light here too, but I thought it was just the lightning." Madoushi started to look upset. "Don't worry. Just because we don't know how or why you two are here doesn't mean we can't get you back. If there was a way to get you here then there's a way to get you back." Amory looked at the clock. It was starting to get late now.

"Listen. You can stay here if you want and I promise you I will find a way to get you back home." Amory had no idea how she would get them back, but that's probably what would be best for them. "It's getting late now so you can sleep in the other room. Tomorrow, we'll try to sort this out alright?" She smiled, got up, and held out her hand.

Madoushi stared up at Amory. Slowly, he smiled hesitantly and took Amory's hand. Makenshi just watched silently with wide green eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Sorry the chapter is so short and is a little slow getting started. I promise the story will pick up as it goes along and I get some interesting ideas. Also, I know Madoushi and Makenshi had other names, but because in the anime I've seen they only say the names I'm using now, and because I can't remember the other ones right now, I'll just be sticking with Madoushi and Makenshi for now. Also, I don't know how old they were in the series or how many years older Madoushi was, but in this story I'm having them at 7 and 5 years old.

I would like to thank Stormshadow13 and AnimeCrazy88 for their nice reviews. 

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
